Youkai & Witchcraft Don't Mix
by N-chan
Summary: What happens when Kurama finds a book of spells in his attic? Read to find out! *Contains some slight yaoi content, so if it bothers you...feel free not to read it, or ignore it, whichever comes first ^^*


Youkai & Witchcraft Don't Mix  
By: N-chan  
*************************************************************************************  
Author's Note: These characters do not in any way, shape, or form belong to me personally, and the book doesn't either (I do have a copy though ^^). That's all I think, so enjoy this little bit of semi insanity!!  
*************************************************************************************  
Kurama was cleaning the attic of the Minamino household. He had been working at it for quite a while and he was just about to go take a break when his eye caught a flash of purple from inside a box of old papers that belonged to his mother. His youko curiosity got the best of him after a moment and he rummaged through the old papers, fishing out a small purple book that looked a bit worn. Blowing some of the dust off the purple cover, his eyes caught the title. "Nice Girl's Book of Naughty Spells," he read aloud. 'Why would Kaa-san have a book like this? I thought she didn't like that sort of thing…' Kurama thought. With a shrug, he put the book back in the box. "Perhaps one of her friends gave it to her as a joke or something when she was younger," Kurama said aloud and started to close the box. But something stopped him. He looked at the book for a moment and finally gave in, taking the book back out of the box and setting it aside. 'Maybe there's something interesting in it,' he thought and went down the attic ladder to go get something to eat.  
After a long day of cleaning, Kurama finally retired to his room for the night, bringing the odd purple book along with him. He put it on his nightstand and changed into his pajamas, then getting the book he was reading and curling up to read for awhile. But his mind kept coming back to the purple book laying on his nightstand. Finally with a sigh he put away his book and opened the book of witchcraft to the index page. 'Introduction, Beauty and Happiness, Money and Success…Love Spells?' Thoughts of a certain black haired fire demon invaded his head, bringing along with it a mischievous glint in his eye. Kurama flipped to the love spells section and began going through the spells until his eye caught one. "Hmm…it calls for roses, ne? Well, I can do that…let's see if these spells actually work…" Kurama said aloud and went through the needed items. "A slim, pink candle, a clean carpenter's nail, jasmine essence, and a rose thorn. Well let's see…I can get the candle and jasmine essence from 'Kaa-san, the carpenter's nail from 'Tou-san…and I can supply the rose thorn easily. Okay then, I'll try it!" Kurama said and whisked off to collect the items he needed.  
A short while later, Kurama had all the things he needed in a line in front of him. "Everything but the rose thorn…" Kurama muttered and then pulled a rose from his hair. He pulled one of the thorns off and set it in line with the other items. Going back to the book, he started to read. "With the nail, engrave the initials of your intended into the side of the candle and then, with your index finger, anoint it from top to bottom with a little of the jasmine essence. Place the candle near a window so the moonlight can shine onto it." Kurama put down the book and did what it said, placing the candle by the window that Hiei usually came through on his abrupt visits. "Then light it and watch the candle until it melts down completely. When the wax has cooled, squeeze some juice from the rose thorn over the top while you say: 'Wither you go, your heart does know. I am of the rose and the one for you'." Kurama lit the candle carefully, making sure that none of the wax would fall on his carpet. "And now I have to watch it burn…good thing the only pink candle 'Kaa-san had was small or this would be extremely boring," Kurama said and sat down on his reading chair to watch. It didn't take long for it to melt down and for the wax to cool and soon Kurama was standing over the remains of the candle, rose thorn in hand. 'This is ridiculous, I don't believe in these sort of things…' Kurama thought, but still squeezed the thorn over the dried wax. "Maybe I should add a bit more for good measure…" Kurama said after a moment and produced four more thorns and squeezed them over the wax, all while saying "'Wither you go, your heart does know. I am of the rose and the one for you'." After he was done, Kurama yawned and looked at the clock. It was eleven thirty-eight. "Time to turn in," Kurama said and turned off his light, falling asleep in a matter of seconds to the soft smell of jasmine and roses in the air.  
A tapping noise woke Kurama up some time later. Drowsily, Kurama looked towards his window. No one would be visiting this hour, especially by the window, except…Kurama's heart gave a flutter. Hiei. Now fully awake, Kurama got out of bed, turning on his light and going over to the window. He opened it to come face to face with… "Yuusuke?!" Kurama yelped in surprise. Yuusuke blinked at him, a very confused look on his face. "Kurama? Where am I…?" Yuusuke said, his voice sounding muddled with sleep. "You're at my house. And you knocked on my window…" Kurama said, feeling as confused as Yuusuke looked. "Oh…oh yeah, I remember now! You called me over here!" Yuusuke said with a grin. "I didn't call you over here, Yuusuke, I'm sure of it. And why did you come through the window…?" Yuusuke shrugged. "I dunno. All I know is that you called me over here from my house. I swear you did…" Kurama was interrupted in his denial of such a thing by Kuwabara climbing up through his window. "Hiya Kurama, you called?" he asked in a sleepy tone. Both him and Yuusuke were in their pajamas. "He called you too?" Yuusuke asked. Kuwabara looked over at him. "What're you doing here Urameshi?" he asked loudly. Kurama put a hand over his mouth. "Please try to be quieter, Kuwabara-kun, you'll wake the house!" Kurama whispered. Kuwabara put a hand behind his head sheepishly. "Sorry," he said, this time a little bit quieter. "Kurama called me over here. Why are you here?" Yuusuke said, answering Kuwabara's earlier question. "Same thing." Kurama gave a sigh of exasperation. "I didn't call either of you here!" he hissed.   
Suddenly a blue-haired head popped up from Kurama's windowsill. "Kurama-kun! You called?" Botan chirped, riding up into Kurama's room on her oar with a bright smile on her face. "Oh no, not you too…" Kurama said, holding his head in one hand. Botan looked at the other two boys in the room, puzzled. "What're they doing here?" Yuusuke and Kuwabara told her about how Kurama had called them. "Wow, me too!" she said, her eyes wide. "Wow, you all were called here by Kurama-kun too?" Everyone turned to look at the window to see Koenma ( in his teenage form) standing there, looking extremely befuddled. "Not you too…" Kurama groaned. "What do you mean? You're the one who called me here! I was just getting some sleep too…" Koenma moaned. Kurama was beginning to get slightly upset. Okay, maybe more than slightly upset. He was getting extremely upset. "Wow, there's like a whole party here…" a voice said. Everyone turned to see Keiko standing in front of Kurama's window, with Puu in tow. "Oh no, not another one…." Kurama said under his breath. "Let me guess, you think I called you here, right?" Kurama asked the brown haired girl. "Think? I know you did! I heard your voice!" Keiko looked around. "Sure are a lot of people here…" she said. Yuusuke, Botan, Kuwabara, and Koenma were all sitting on Kurama's bed, talking. Keiko went over and joined them.   
Kurama was just about to tell everyone to leave, when he heard yet another person come through his window. Turning slowly, he went to see who it was…to be glomped by someone with long black hair and wearing a mask. "Kurama-chaaan!" it squealed. This was the last straw. "Karasu, why the hell are you here?" Kurama growled. "Oh I heard you voice Kurama-chan, calling me to your room and I was just soo happy…"   
"Karasu, have you been messing with those Makai plants again? You're acting a bit…tipsy…"Kurama asked, trying to disengage himself from Karasu's grasp and not succeeding. "Oh, how could you say such a thing! I'm just sooo happy to see you!" Kurama heard a cough from the window and turned to see… "Yomi!? What's going on?? Kurama, why in hell would you invite enemies over?" Yuusuke asked from the bed. "I didn't ask anyone here!" Kurama growled, still trying to get away from Karasu's grasp of steel. "Ah, Youko Kurama, how nice of you to invite me here," Yomi said with a smile. "I didn't invite you here," Kurama growled through his teeth. All this people appearing were really grating on his usually calm attitude.   
Suddenly Kurama heard a sound from, surprise surprise, his window and turned to see who else was coming through his window to join the quickly growing party and saw…the three announcers from the Makai tournaments and George. Kurama gave a large groan and dragged Karasu over to the group by the window. "Are you here, perhaps, because you supposedly heard me call you?" Kurama asked in an acidic tone. The four nodded, their eyes wide and scared. There was death in the youko's eyes. Kurama made a very Hiei-like snort and turned away from them, glaring at the rest of the entourage collecting in his room. Everyone ceased talking and looked at the youko glaring daggers at all of them. Yuusuke cleared his throat after a moment. "Um, well, Kurama, its been fun, but I, uh, think I'll be going now, kay? See ya!" Yuusuke quickly left through the window and the others took the hint. Everyone said their goodbyes and left through the window as fast as possible. Yomi lingered for a moment, looking at Kurama with his sightless eyes and then left, taking the hint from the dangerous aura filling the room. No reason for him to put his life in danger, it was way too precious to him. Karasu seemed to be the only one who couldn't take a hint. He was still glomped onto Kurama, nuzzling him in an obvious Makai plant high. "Karasu, would you get off of me?" Kurama growled, his eyes turning amber for a moment. Karasu looked up at him with a drunken stupid look in his eye. "Kurama-chan, you don' wanna make me go away, do you?" he asked in a slurred voice. "Yes. I. Do." Kurama growled in a very calm voice with a definite cold edge in it and threw Karasu ungracefully out the window. He dusted off his hands and slammed the window shut. He walked over to his bed, snapped off the light and threw himself onto the bed, fiercely pulling the covers over his head. He was never doing witchcraft again.  
Kurama was awakened once again some time later by a tapping on his window. His eyes snapped open and he gave a snarl. Who would it be this time? One of the other Oni from Reikai? Perhaps Mukuro? Maybe Enma?? He threw the covers off of himself and stomped over to the window, snapping it open with a snap of his wrists. "What do you want!" he barked. Hiei blinked his red eyes at Kurama, momentarily taken aback by the youko's gruff question, but got over it quickly, his expression going neutral again. "Hn. Kitsune no baka," he growled. Kurama's eyes widened, his anger disappearing in an instant. "Oh it's you Hiei! Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to snap at you, its just the weirdest thing happened tonight…" Kurama was cut off by Hiei kissing him. His eyes widened more. Hiei looked at him with…something in his eye afterwards and Kurama was breathless. "H-Hiei!" Kurama stuttered. Hiei smiled, a very uncharacteristic thing for him to do and he bent over to Kurama's ear. "You are the one for me," he whispered in Kurama's ear. Kurama's eyes went even wider. 'Wither you go, your heart does know. I am of the rose and the one for you.' Kurama thought of the words in the spell he had done. Well, maybe witchcraft wasn't that bad…. 


End file.
